dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Pig/Normal
Pigs are neutral mobs that live in Pig Houses. Pigs are humanoid creatures with a hunched posture, and they wear grass skirts as their default clothing. Attacking a Pig will aggravate it and all nearby Pigs. Pigs drop 1 Meat or 1 Pig Skin upon death. They respawn from their houses 4 days after they have been killed. They are considered innocent creatures and killing one adds 3 points to the Player's naughtiness level, which can cause Krampus to appear. Pigs will eat any Food item lying on the ground. If a Pig eats a Vegetable, Fruit, or Petals, either off the ground or received from the Player, it will produce a pile of Manure, which it can do every 15 seconds. This makes them one of the main sources of Manure in the game. Pigs will also see Lureplant's meat lures as food, and will pick and eat the lure if they get close enough to the plant. Pigs take two blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen, and two shots from a Sleep Dart to be put under. Pigs may be healed with any healing items. They are afraid of the dark and can get hungry, but they will not die by either, nor will they be damaged by toxic food. All Pigs are hostile to Webber because he is considered a Monster. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Pigs when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Behavior Feeding a Pig Meats or Eggs will cause it to follow the Player as an ally for up to 2.5 game days. The length of time that a Pig will remain loyal is based on the given point value of the "meat" that was used. For example, feeding a Morsel to a Pig will cause the Pig to follow the Player for half a game day (meat food hunger points × 19.2 seconds). If the Pig is aggressive towards the Player, this will cause it to stop attacking. It is possible to attack following Pigs by Ctrl-clicking on them. Attacking the Pig will cause it to become aggressive and stop following the Player. Feeding the Pig meat will stop it from attacking, and then feeding it another will cause it to follow again. Note that it is possible to feed a Pig Slurper Pelts and Pig Skins. If a Pig eats 4 pieces of meat-based Monster Foods ( ), or during a full moon, it will turn into a Werepig. A typical Werepig will transform back into a normal Pig after 4 game hours of being a Werepig or at the start of the next day, whichever comes first. Friendly Pigs will increase the Player's Sanity when in range; however, they naturally tend keep their distance from others unless they are chopping down trees, sleeping, or cornered against a wall. When a Pig's loyalty time is about to expire, they will display a "hunger" animation, in which they pout and rub their bellies. Feeding the Pig will reset its loyalty time. If loyalty time runs out or the Player happens to die, they will return to their respective homes (or wander around if they're homeless). Befriended Pigs can be issued commands in battle. They will sometimes kite enemies, which is useful when picking off individuals, but may not be effective when fighting a large group of enemies. This can be used to hunt neutral animals or kill hostile Mobs without endangering the Player. Pigs will attack all monsters on sight, including Spiders, Tentacles, and Treeguards. Unfortunately, while fighting Spiders, Pigs can quickly become overwhelmed as all Spiders in the area are summoned to the fight. Both parties will continue to fight until one or the other is wiped out. Any dropped meat or skin will be eaten by the remaining party. Pigs can be used to chop down Trees. To do this, the Player must hit any tree with an axe once. Pigs will keep chopping trees unless the Player runs a short distance away. If they cause a Treeguard to spawn, the Treeguard will attack them. Befriended Pigs fear the dark and become anxious, frantically running around in search of light. Providing a light source, such as a Torch or a Campfire, will calm the Pig and it will sleep beside the light source throughout the night. In Winter, Pigs do not sleep, but will instead stay awake around the fire with normal dusk dialogue, while displaying a scared animation. Regardless of light level, Pigs will chase and attack nearby enemies (provided they haven't already fallen asleep). After killing a target, the Pig will retreat back to the light source. Pigs can be damaged by tooth traps set by the Player, but this does not cause them to become hostile. It is therefore possible to befriend Pigs with the intent to lure them into tooth traps in order to collect their loot without increasing the Player's naughtiness. Pig Names Random names are given to Pigs. They can be viewed by mousing over the Pig (and holding the examination key if it isn't friendly). Possible Pig names: ''' * Aemilian, Alex, Alia, Anatasius, Anthemius, Antonius, Arcadius, Augustus, Aurelian, Avitus * Bacon, Bagel, Balbinus, Brice, Barley, Basiliscus, Berry, Biscuit, Brook, Brownie, Bug, Butters, Bryce * Cabbage, Caligula, Caracalla, Carinus, Carus, Cheddar, Chip, Claudius, Clover, Coco, Commodus, Constans, Constantine, Constantius, Corey, Crabby, Custard * Didius, Diocletian, Domitian, Doughnut, Dumpling * Eggbert, Eggy, Elagabalus, Eugene * Florian * Galba, Galerius, Gallienus, Geta, Glycerius, Gordian, Gouda, Graham, Gratian * Hadrian, Hamilton, Hamms, Honorius, Hostilian * Jamie, Jeff, Jerky, Joannes, Joe, Jovian, Julian, Ju-lian, Julius, Justin, Justinian * Kelly, Kevin, Kiwi, Keri * Leo, Libius, Licinius, Lucius * Majorian, Marcian, Marcrinus, Marcus, Matt, Maurice, Maxentius, Maximian, Maximinus, Mickey, Moon Pie, Mr.P * Nacho, Nero, Nerva, Numerian * Oatey, Oinkey, Olive, Olybrius, Otho * Pepper, Pertinax, Petronius, Philip, Pickles, Porkbun, Porkins, Porky, Probus, Puffin, Pumpkin, Pupienus * Quintillus * Reuben, Romulus * Salty, Septmius, Seth, Severus, Smelly * Tacitus, Tater, Tatham, Theodosius, Tiberius, Titus, Trajan, Trebonianus, Truffle, Tuna, Twinkie * Valens, Valentinian, Valerian, Vespasian, Vetriano, Vitellius * Waffle, Weiner, Wiggles * Zeno Quotes '''When too close *YOU BACK OFF! *STAY AWAY! *THAT MY SPACE. *TOO CLOSE! Battlecries *I KILL NOW! *RAAAWR! *YOU GO SMASH! When eating *YUM! *I EAT FOOD! *ME HUNGRY! *TIME FOR FOOD! *NOM NOM NOM Receiving an item *WHAT YOU GOT? *BETTER BE GOOD. Allied *I LOVE FRIEND. *I FOLLOW! *YOU IS GOOD. *YOU FRIEND. When fighting Spiders *NO LIKE SPIDER! *SCARY SPIDER! *SPIDER BAD! When chopping Trees *SMASH MEAN TREE! *KILL TREE! *I PUNCH TREE! Day ending *HOME! HOME! *HOME TIME! Around light *SCARY. *WHERE IS SUN? *STAY NEAR FIRE. *NO LIKE DARK. *FIRE IS GOOD. Eating a Hatching Tallbird Egg *Mmm. Beaky. Removed / Unused *YOU NOT PIG. *UGLY MONKEY MAN. *YOU HAS MEAT? *WHO ARE YOU? *I sure showed him! *HOT HOT HOT! *OWWWWW! *IT BURNS! *NOOOOO! *TOO DARK! TOO DARK! *AAAAAAAAAH!! *TASTY MEAT! *YUM! MEAT! Other Pigs Pig King The Pig King can be found on a patch of Wooden Flooring surrounded by eight Obelisks, four big and four small, or Pig Torches, next to several Pig Houses. He will give the Player Gold Nuggets in exchange for suitable objects or most Meat items. Trivia *Pigs are referred to as "Pig Men" in the game files, but this label is never seen in-game, as the Pigs are referred to by their name. However, when Wolfgang examines a lit up Pig house while it's night, he will say, "Hey! Come out here, Pig man!". Also, if the Player is killed by a Pig, it will list the cause of death as a "Pig Man" in the morgue. *Pigs used to pick up any food left lying on the ground at first sight. This made it difficult for Players to take on enemies with their Pig friends and still get the meaty loot, so now there is a short delay before Pigs recognize and eat any recently dropped food items. *The Pigs punching down trees may be a reference to the indie sandbox game Minecraft, in which punching down trees is the first thing the Player should do, and that there are also Pigmen (which are unimplemented), though there are Zombie Pigmen, which were originally intended to be used as villagers. *Pigs seem to have many Roman Names, especially those of emperors, such as 'Augustus', 'Constantine', 'Quintillus', 'Nero', 'Romulus', 'Hadrian' and 'Vespasian'. *Pig names can start with any letter of the alphabet except I, U or X. *In previous updates, Pigs used to talk more often, saying things along the lines of "You not Pig" and "Ugly monkey man" when referring to Wilson. These lines have since been removed. *Pigs used to panic if given any non-fire light source before All's Well That Maxwell, and they will still refer to any light source as a fire. *Guardian Pigs were added in A Little Rain Must Fall update. *Their phrase "For great justice!" is a reference to All your base. *Though they cannot be bribed, the Player can still feed meat items to Guardian Pigs. * A Werepig will retain any hat item given to them before transformation. If killed, it will drop that item, similar to a Pig. * If a Pig is being chased by any type of hostile Pig, it will run from it. It will keep running from the Pig until the it is hit or the hostile Pig gives up aggro. * It is possible to befriend a Pig and not consume any resources. This can be accomplished by giving a Pig a piece of meat who is in combat with a Frog. The "befriending" music will play when the meat is given to the Pig, but it will not immediately consume the food because it is in combat. When the Frog attacks the Pig, the meat will be knocked out of their "inventory" and the player can then retrieve it. Once the Frog has been killed, the Pig will remain friendly to the player despite not being fed. * Despite being "smart" enough to build houses, Pigs will eat stale and spoiled food, and even Rot off the ground. Bugs *At night, Pigs in their houses will sometimes talk as if they weren't. For instance, they will talk about how much they dislike darkness, and when hostile mobs wander near, they'll make their usual fight chatter. *If one builds a Pig House near the ocean, occasionally, they will (re)spawn and walk on the ocean. *Pigs have also been known to "moonwalk". * Due to the way the "Give" command works, it's possible to give Pigs items such as Thulecite or Gems, which cannot be retrieved without killing the Pig. Pigs however will still turn down Teleportato pieces or Gravedigger items. * In previous updates, if a Pig's house was behind an obstacle (say, a land border), at dusk the Pig would run continuously into the obstacle or border through dusk and night time until day returned. This still happens, but very rarely. Gallery ru:Свин pl:Świnia